


Three Lifetimes

by Chaosreigning



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, new 52 fix-it, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosreigning/pseuds/Chaosreigning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s waited three lifetimes for Tim, and he’s going to enjoy every moment of it now that he finally has him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> Written two years ago.

When Kon wakes up to Tim beside him, it feels oddly like a dream come true after years of longing. Kon hasn’t even  _existed_  for a full year, let alone years, and he certainly didn’t dream of waking up beside this boy when they’d first met a few months ago. It makes no sense at all that he feels this way. But he does.

And with everything he is.

A confused frown pulling at his mouth, Kon reaches over to run careful fingers along Tim’s soft, pale cheek - gentle, he reminds himself, always gentle. This boy is only human, and so very breakable. And yet… In many ways, Tim’s the strongest of them all. He’s the one who brought the Titans together, the one who keeps them together, the one who shows them how to improve their powers despite his own lack - a lack that has never kept him from being an extremely formidable opponent. Kon knows that from experience. Tim keeps them ahead of N.O.W.H.E.R.E., watches out for them, and ultimately shows them what it means to be heroes without even meaning to. He’s their lynch-pin now.

No, Kon’s not surprised that he fell in love with this boy, he decides. Tim is heartbreakingly gorgeous, inside and out, and falling in love is only right. It certainly  _feels_  right. Tim is warm and comfortable against his side.

“Mm… Kon?” Tim’s eyes are a soft, sleepy blue as he blinks up at the clone, his voice drowsy. Kon smiles back, the expression feeling more real - more natural - on his face than it ever has before. The corners of Tim’s mouth twitch upwards in response, and his head tilts curiously as he asks, “What is it? Something on my face?”

Kon shakes his head. “No. Just… thinking. Marvelling. You’re beautiful.”

He watches the blush spread across Tim’s cheek with a deep sense of satisfaction, his smile widening into something more akin to a smirk. It’s gratifying to know that no one else will ever see Tim like this but him. He leans down, brushing a kiss against Tim’s forehead.

“Go back to sleep,” he encourages in a quiet murmur. “I’ll wake you when you need to get up.”

Tim’s eyes flutter shut again, and he hums, already dozing back off. Kon thinks he’s adorable and smooths his fingers along Tim’s cheek again. He’s waited three lifetimes for Tim, and he’s going to enjoy every moment of it now that he finally has him.


End file.
